


Stitches

by DarkMoonMaiden



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: (just in the descriptions of some wounds), BAMF!Nanosounds, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Urban Magic Yogs, umy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonMaiden/pseuds/DarkMoonMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone tries to steal Trott’s sealskin. Surprisingly, it’s not Ross or Smith who come to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic for this fandom. I’m a bit nervous posting it, but I hope you like it!

Nanosounds’ bare feet made almost no noise as she raced through the streets, nothing more than a blur of purple. Blood and magic sung in her ears, an almost unbearable screech for her to go faster,  _faster_. Her heart beat like a hummingbird’s wings, and if she weren’t in such a rush, she knew that she would be curled up into a ball with her head in her hands.

She didn’t have time for that.

Someone was trying to steal The Selkie’s skin.

She’d seen a vision of it, flashes of dark figures struggling, a concrete ground that the smaller man was thrown onto. It was disorienting and left her feeling sick, and it wasn’t until she saw the smaller man desperately holding onto something that it clicked together in another rush of images. The empty eyes of the sealskin stared at her lifelessly, and then there was Trott, refusing to let go of it to his assailant.

The outcomes came next, this that would haunt her dreams for days to come. Scenes of the skin being torn to shreds, thrown in the fire, Trott wasting away without his skin to anchor him to the sea. Scenes of him being forced to serve some nameless man, killing fae and humans that he called friends.

Before the images were faded from her vision, Nano had already started stumbling out of her house, going full speed as soon as her feet touched the cold sidewalk. She heard Lalna shout after her from the house, but she couldn’t respond, and he didn't follow. He was relatively used to this, at any rate--it seemed like every few days, she’d have a vision that would have her rushing to some place or another.

The voices ringing in here ears reached a crescendo as she rounded a corner sharply into an alley. She didn’t slow down when she saw Trott fall to the ground, still struggling to keep a hand on his skin. He was roughly kicked in the side by the hulking man, but refused to let go. Without stopping or thinking, Nano put all of her speed and momentum behind the punch, her fist landing solidly on the man’s temple.

He went flying to the side, letting go of Trott’s skin as he struggled to regain his balance and held his head. Trott whined in the back of his throat and wrapped his arms around the skin, cradling it to his chest.

Nano stood over him protectively, hunched and ready to strike again. Her purple fist glowed with power, skin shifting in swirling patterns, and her right eye shone with a wild intensity.

"Get out of here before I rip your throat out," she snarled at the man. The majority of his features were still hidden in the shadows, but she could sense the fear radiating off of him.

He took off without any more prompting, tripping over his own feet in his rush to get away.

When she was sure he was gone, Nano turned her attention back to Trott. The man was deathly pale, bruises littering his face and strangulation marks around his neck. He didn’t move when Nano shook him, save for his grip on the sealskin tightening minutely. Something about it made her do a double take, eyes widened in horror.

A tear ran down the middle of the skin, the edges of it red. It must have ripped when the two men had been tugging on it.

“Trott? Trott, I need you to hold onto me,” Nano said urgently, struggling to pull him into a sitting position. His head lolled back dangerously, and she scrambled to support his neck before he hurt himself even more.

She managed to maneuver him up enough that she could drape him over her back. The asshole was at least a foot taller than her, and even though he was stick thin, he was definitely heavier. He groaned, leaning into her with more of his weight.

“Alright, that’s the opposite of helpful, you prick,” she gasped breathlessly.

Balancing the selkie on top of her, Nano grasped the blue pendant that was hanging around her neck. It took a few tries, but she managed to yank it hard enough to break the silver chain. She threw it as hard as she could onto the sidewalk, but it refused to break. Letting out an annoyed yell, she stomped down on it, ignoring the pain that spiked through her foot when the gem broke and pierced her skin.

As soon as the crystal broke, there was the roaring of wind and a bright, bluish gray light that swirled around them. It felt like being doused in cold water, and the light became too unbearable for Nano to keep her eyes open.

The ground gave out from beneath her, and a few moments later, she was out of the dark alley and was being enveloped in the warm energy of her home, leaving only the broken shards of the blue crystal behind. Nano landed heavily in her living room, nearly falling under the weight of Trott on top of her and hearing Lalna shriek in surprise.

“Lal, go find my needle,” she managed to gasp out, dragging Trott’s limp body over to the couch and letting him fall heavily on it.

“Wha--”

“My sewing needle! The green one! I don’t have time to explain!” Nano barked at him.

Lalna jumped into action and started going through the chests in the room while she rushed to her room. She rummaged through her bedside table until she found a spool of silver thread, letting out a triumphant cry. When she returned to the living room, Lalna was awkwardly standing against a wall, shifting from foot to foot and starting at the unconscious selkie with wide eyes.

“Did you find it?” Nano asked breathlessly.

“Y-yeah, here, it’s right here.”

She closed her eyes, shoulders slumping as she clutched the needle and thread. “Alright,” she said quietly. “Okay. We’re okay now.”

Nano crouched next to Trott, forcing herself to move slowly. “Trott,” she whispered, keeping her voice soothing. “I need you to let go of your skin now.”

She carefully put a hand on it, expecting a violent reaction. Trott’s face scrunched up, but he didn’t fight her as she pulled it out of his clammy hands, and it made Nano’s panic rocket. She spread it over the coffee table, hearing the gasp from Lalna at the sight of the tear, and focused on her needle and thread.

Her hands were shaking. She couldn’t have that--they needed to be steady. She had to be delicate and precise, or she’d end up screwing the skin up even more. Holding her breath, she managed to thread the needle on her third try. Swallowing nervously, she grabbed the skin and draped it over her lap, preparing to start stitching.

As soon as the thick skin was pierced, Trott gasped, his back arching violently. His face was scrunched in pain, but he made no noise. She glanced at him nervously before she continued mending the skin. Each stitch pulsed with light when it was completed, before dulling and then tightening minutely to pull the skin even closer together. Lalna hovered over both of them, keeping a wary eye on the fae in case he tried to attack Nano.

"What happened?" he ventured cautiously.

"Someone was trying to steal his skin," Nano murmured, brow furrowing in concentration. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lalna tense up in surprise. "I Saw it before it actually happened. Got ripped a bit, though, and I have to mend it up before it rots."

Already, the skin was starting to become tougher, the underside of the fur turning an unhealthy and irritated red. She didn't focus on it, though, focusing on the silver thread and green needle. _Almost done..._

Finally, she reached the end of the cut. She let out the breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and motioned for Lalna to bring scissors. On the couch, Trott relaxed, head falling to the side weakly.

"It should be alright, now,” she said. “Well. Until he wakes up.”

She held up the skin to examine it, already noticing that the decaying had stopped. It would still be a few days before it was completely back to normal, and there would be a new scar running along it, but it was better than the alternative, and the thread was starting to carefully melt into the skin to urge the healing to go faster.

“‘E’s not gonna be happy to see you touched the skin,” Lalna grumbled, coming to sit next to her. He squinted at the pelt, leaning in close to it but not close enough to touch it. “I’ve never actually seen one this close before.”

“It was better than the alternative,” she grumbled. “And there’s a reason you never have.”

“Should we, er, call his friends?”

Nano couldn’t stop the bark of laughter that escaped. “Goddess, Lalna, no,” she snorted. “Not yet, anyhow. I don’t want to have the other two tearing up our entire house without Trott awake to deal with them. Don't have their numbers, anyway."

"All right, then what do we do?" Lalna asked.

Nano sighed and flopped down in the armchair across from the couch that had Trott, throwing her legs over one of the arms and interlacing her fingers on her stomach.

"We wait,” she announced.

Lalna slowly nodded, rubbing his palms on his jeans and standing up again. “Erm, you bled all over the floor.”

“Oh.” She glanced at the bottom of her foot, which was still bleeding. “I forgot about that.”

***

Only a few hours later, Trott took a deep breath, shifting on the couch. He grumbled unintelligibly, and on the other side of the room, Lalna froze, staring at him with wide eyes. He quickly mopped up the last bloody footprint and set the mop against the wall.

"Uh, Nano?" Lalna called nervously, attempting to keep his voice quiet enough to not disturb the selkie more.  "He's wakin' up."

Nano was there in seconds, crouched next to Trott. "Careful, careful," she urged him, putting a hand on his chest to urge him to stay down.

"Wh--Nano?" Trott uttered in confusion, squinting at her. "What the fuck...?"

"You were attacked," she explained quickly. "I found you in an alley."

Trott froze, and his eyes snapped into focus. His hands scrambling all over the couch, the smell of salty sea air filling the room. His whole body sagged with relief when he touched the sealskin that was draped over the back of the couch. He tugged it onto his lap and started to sit up, guided by Nano's gentle grip on his shoulder. Warm spices replaced the smell of the sea as he calmed down.

"I'll, er, go make some tea," Lalna announced, and ducked into the kitchen to avoid participating in the discussion. Nano waved him off without looking at him.

"Do you remember what happened, Trott?" Nano asked when he had left, keeping her voice steady. She moved away to give him more room when he flapped an annoyed hand at her.

"Some guy just grabbed me when I was walking back to the apartment," Trott muttered tersely. "He was tryin' to take my skin." His breath hitched when his fingers brushed over the stitching. "What the hell is this?"

"The man tore it when he was trying to take it from you," Nano explained, keeping her cool. "I sewed it up before anything too permanent could happen."

“ _You_ sewed it up?” he asked in disbelief. He squinted closer at the stitched up tear in the sealskin. He pulled back, frowning. “Spider silk?”

“Of course,” Nano scoffed flippantly, pushing her hair behind her ear. “I don’t use anything but the best.” Especially for my friends. The last part went unsaid, but hung in the room, making Trott look at her curiously.

“How did you know where I was?” Trott asked, reluctantly changing the topic.

“I had a vision,” she said earnestly, and was pleased when he accepted the explanation with barely a blink. There had been times in the past where he’d been critical of her seer powers. “I saw someone being attacked in an alley and realized it was you. I got there before he could take your skin and chased the guy off.”

Trott’s eyes flashed an unnatural blue again. “Did you see what he looked like?” he rumbled.

Nano winced, pulling her legs up under her. “No. It was too dark, and then I was busy trying to make sure you were okay to chase after him.”

Trott nodded slowly, but she could see a plan already formulating in his mind, going through the possible options of finding his assailant. Trott remained deep in thought for a while before abruptly turning to Nano, looking her up and down in a pointed fashion that made her nervous.

A leer grew on his face. “I’m not used to being saved by someone wearing a pink nightie,” he said.

Nano felt her heart nearly stop in her chest. She’d forgotten that, in her rush, she’d left wearing her pajamas: a pair of pants and a tank top, both made from pink silk. It wasn’t the _worse_ thing she could have been caught wearing, but the amused smirk dancing on Trott’s face filled her with embarrassment.

“Oh, shut up, you,” she huffed, cheeks flushing. “I should’ve let you lie in that alley for a few more minutes.”

Trott snickered and shook his head, unconcerned with her threat.

Lalna hesitantly came in, carrying a tray with three teacups, a teapot, and biscuits. Nano gave him a thankful smile at the offered cup of tea and biscuit. He hesitated before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a vial that was filled with a glowing pink liquid.

“That’s, er, just a healing potion,” he uttered. “For your bruises.”

Trott’s brow furrowed even further, and he stared at the vial suspiciously.

“For pity’s sake, it’s not poisoned,” Nano snapped at him. “D’you want me to have some of it before you do to prove it?”

“Actually, yeah, I would,” Trott growled back at her.

Nano rolled her eyes and snatched the vial up. She uncorked it and took a swig of it, grimacing at its flavor and feeling lightheaded at the amount of energy flowing through her veins. Giving Trott a triumphant grin, she put it back on the table. Trott picked it up without any more complaining, downing it all in one go. He made a face and quickly chased it with tea.

There were a few moments of silence as Trott drank his tea, unable to tear his gaze away from his sealskin. Nano left him to his thoughts, drinking her own tea and toying with the bandage wrapped around her own foot. 

Nano felt it when the barrier surrounding her property was roughly broken by two fae, and setting her teacup down. She expected the pounding at the door before it came, but it still made her blanch uncomfortably.

“Well, I guess there’s your court,” she grumbled to Trott. “Earlier than I thought they’d be, and as obnoxious as ever.”

Lalna went and opened the door. He’d only managed to undo the lock before it swung open. Ross was on him in a heartbeat, pinning him to the wall with an arm at his throat. His tail lashed to and fro violently, knocking over a lamp as Smith looked around, hair wild and eyes feral as he searched for his lover.

“Where the fuck is Trott?” he roared, preparing to turn his wrath on the petrified man.

“H-h-he—“ Lalna spluttered, unable to get the words out. “ _Nano?_ Help?”

“He’s right here, you bloody horse,” Nano snarled, drawing his attention.

Smith whipped around, his wild gaze landing on her. He started towards her, a mouth twisted into a snarl, but stopped when he saw Trott shakily sitting up on the couch, now in his line of sight. The anger melted off his face as he jumped over the back of the couch and stood over Trott, running his hands over him to search for injuries.

“What happened?” he asked urgently. "We've been fucking running all over the damn city trying to find you." His eyes widened in alarm when he saw the cut on Trott’s cheek and the bruises around his neck, and he started yanking on the

"Who was it?" Smith demanded. "The horned bastard? Or these two fluxed fuckers?" He looked back venomously at Nanosounds.

"No, it wasn't," Trott said, stopping Smith with a warning grip on the back of his neck. "Nano found me before he grabbed my skin. Sit down." Smith followed the order without hesitation, sitting next to the selkie on the couch.

"Oh," Smith managed awkwardly, unsure of what he should say. "Er, Ross, mate, you should probably put 'im down."

Ross pulled away from Lalna, giving the man a sheepish look. Lalna grasped at his throat protectively, taking in deep gulps of air. The gargoyle gave him a hesitant pat on the back, muttering something similar to an apology before stepping closer to the other two in his court. Lalna shot him a nervous look and slinked over to Nano, standing next to her.

"Nano had a vision and came after me," Trott explained. "She showed up just in time, too. They almost managed to take my skin.”

Ross and Smith breathed in sharply. Ross glanced over the couch to assure that the skin was still in Trott’s possession. He made an alarmed sound when he saw the stitching, drawing Smith’s attention to it. The selkie’s eyes widened, and he pulled it closer to examine it.

“And when did this happen?” Smith exclaimed loudly.

“He tried to pull it out of my hands, and I wouldn’t let go. It...tore a bit during that little scuffle. It was stitched up before any permanent damage could happen, though. In a couple of weeks, it’ll be nothing more than a tiny scar.”

Trott’s voice was low and soothing, and the effect was obvious with the other two in his court. Smith’s shoulders relaxed from their earlier tension, and he leaned forward until his forehead was resting on Trott’s shoulder, while Ross let out the breath that he’d been holding for an inhuman amount of time. When he was calmed down enough, Smith straightened up and glanced over at Nano.

“Erm, thanks, I supposed,” Smith muttered, shifting uncomfortably on the couch and scratching at the back of his neck. He obviously didn’t know how to react, unused to having to thank people.

Nano waved away the thanks. “I wasn’t about to let someone steal a selkie skin, if I could stop it,” she said.

“I guess this means he owes you, doesn’t he?” Smith said, spitting the word out as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"He does," Nano confirmed coolly. "What, you thought that that spider silk and healing potion were going to be free of charge?"

Trott raised an eyebrow, smiling humorlessly. “And what exactly is it that you want?”

“Hm, let’s see,” Nano hummed. She pulled the large tome into her lap and started flipping through the pages. “I’ve been meaning to try this new spell, but I haven’t been able to find one of the ingredients. I seem to be in need of Fingers of a Thief.”

“Oh, Miss Nanosounds,” Trott purred, fluttering his eyelashes. “You’re a woman after my own heart.”

“No, I don’t want that blackened mess,” she snorted. “Just get me the fingers.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Smith assured her with a growl. She saw the way his hand clenched into a fist.

"Alright, alright, you guys've had your reunion," Lalna finally snapped. He held the front door open and pointed outside, ignoring the slight tremble in his legs. "Now get out and go terrorize someone else.”

Smith sneered at him, but still moved towards the door, muttering about how he didn’t want to stay any longer in this shithole. He kept his arm tightly wrapped around Trott’s waist, guiding him out. Ross was about to follow them, but stopped and turned back to Nano, moving closer. Lalna’s eyes widened in alarm, but Nano held him back with an warning look.

“Nano.”

Ross leaned in closer to her, face open and earnest. He squeezed her shoulder gently, his free hand loosely holding hers. “Thank you,” he murmured.

Nano gave him a warm smile. “Go take care of your boys,” she ordered, pushing him playfully. “Goddess knows they can’t do it themselves. I don’t wanna have to do anymore emergency stitching for at least a month.”

Ross nodded seriously, and quickly left the house. Trott and Smith were waiting for him on the sidewalk, a cigarette already dangling out of Smith’s lips as he kept a protective arm around Trott’s waist. He gave Ross an annoyed look, asking what had taken so long, but Ross only grinned and leaned in closer to plant a kiss on Trott’s lips.

Nano leaned in the doorway, her arms crossed. She smiled as she watched the ragtag group of men stroll down the sidewalk, bickering about one thing or another.

“They are absolutely terrifying,” Lalna announced when Nano came back in. His energy had fully worn off, and he looked dead on his feet. “I never want to see them ever again.”

Nano chuckled. “If there was a way that I could keep them away, I would,” she told him, shoving him in the direction of his room. “We can repair and strengthen the barriers after we get some rest. The sun’s already coming up and we haven’t had any sleep.”

Lalna huffed. “Still can’t believe you actually helped them,” he grumbled, going towards the back rooms. “Seems pretty counterproductive to patch one of ‘em up and then send them on their way, just for some bloody fingers. Pun intended.”

Nano’s grin was toothy and wide. “It’s always good to have an enemy in your debt,” she said lowly. She said goodnight and went into her room.

A few days later, a box appeared on her doorstep, dented and with a red ribbon sloppily tied around it. The bottom of the box was soaking with a dark liquid that came away red when Lalna touched it.

Nano looked inside and smiled in delight at the sight of the fingers. Lalna paled considerably. “Oh, that is  _disgusting_ ,” he moaned, and quickly left the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :-) Comments and kudos much appreciated! If you have any comments/prompts/wanna chat, message me on tumblr: continuitygains.tumblr.com


End file.
